


叙

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 路人第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *有前篇，虽然也可以直接看这篇，但倾情安利大家阅读！*ooc预警！路人第一人称预警。剩下的预警都看风哥的（？*感谢观看！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	叙

前篇: [追（一）](https://xiangeyuewu.lofter.com/post/3598e3_1c7879f2b#) [追（二）](https://xiangeyuewu.lofter.com/post/3598e3_1c7b8551d#) [追（完结）](https://xiangeyuewu.lofter.com/post/3598e3_1c7b9af46#)

***

我一进门，就被酒吧角落的男人吸引了。

他一头棕发，身材高挑，弓着背缩在吧台的一角，手里捏着半杯伏特加。玻璃杯里的圆形冰块在闪烁的灯光下滚动了一圈，他微微侧过脸，我看到他的左眼上有一道显眼的刀疤。

一个人、一个正常的普通人，不会在眼睛上拥有这种伤疤。

但假设对方是个杀手，却把这种显眼的痕迹裸露在外，连掩盖都不屑一顾，又实在是令人匪夷所思。

我这个人，天生就有一个怪癖，喜欢听别人讲故事。我的朋友常说，我迟早会为了听故事，把这条命丢掉。对此我左思右想，觉得实在是危言耸听。我听故事，喜欢听得是垂死之人的故事，在生命的威胁面前，叙述人才会费尽心机、坦诚地描述他的故事；听完故事后，无论情节如何精彩，结局如何出乎意料，我都会把对方杀掉，这样，除了我极其信任之人，没有人会知道我还拥有这样的怪癖。要说有谁探听到我的爱好和弱点，针对它布下天罗地网，我实在是不愿意相信。

我怀着这样的想法在W市安全生活了数年，也听了大大小小几百个故事。可是今天，看见这个陌生男人的第一眼，我不由想起朋友的话，并且觉察到了一定的危险。原因无他，只是这人实在太对我的胃口了。

我虽然爱听故事，但也不是什么故事都愿意听上一听，还是有所挑剔的。其一，讲故事的人必须长得俊秀貌美，毕竟，听一位歪瓜裂枣畅谈过去，就算是再好的故事，总也欠缺了一些韵味；其二，是这个故事需得引起我的兴趣，一枚戒指、一杯固定的点酒、在商品前驻足的脚步，只要有心，处处都能寻觅到让我好奇的故事；其三，倒也简单，如果对方一看就没什么倾诉欲，我也不会上前叨扰，费尽心机弄得鲜血淋漓，最后只获得几句干巴巴的概括，实在是件败坏兴致的事情。

而眼前这个男人，长相俊美优雅，气质随和忧郁，我立刻断定，他是个说故事的完美人选。再加上他眼上那条伤疤，这样的伤疤，简直叫我抓心挠肺，想知道他曾经经历过什么。要我说，他根本就是明目张胆的一份饵食，就等我上钩了。

可是，如果我不咬这份饵，我在很长一段时间内，恐怕都会好奇、惋惜、甚至于痛恨自己错过了这个故事。如果他真的只是天赐的一份良缘，我岂非虚度此生了吗？话说回来，假设他的确是个危险人物，我这样一个二流杀手，身上又有什么值得他在意、需要他如此大费周章接近我的事物呢？他又是为什么要这样大动干戈，为我设下这个陷阱呢？

想到这里，我再也按捺不住自己的好奇，只来得及匆匆告诫自己提高警惕，然后就径直走向了他。

也许是察觉到我的视线，他转头看向了我。于是他突然一改刚才闲适的姿势，原本委委屈屈缩在高脚椅上的一条长腿踩回地上，一只手撑住吧台，仿佛下一秒就会站起来。他微微睁大了眼睛，脸上露出了不可思议的神情。

很难描述，那不是见到目标的眼神，更像是活见鬼了——字面意思。还是一只他割舍不下的鬼。

我因此更有了几分好奇，我在他附近坐下，点了一杯酒，正在斟酌该如何与他搭讪，他却只是踌躇了几秒，就毫不犹豫地对酒保说：“这位先生的酒我请。”

与我料想的不同，他甚至没有等我上钩，就已经主动出击了。我只能说，如果我是他这次的目标，那么他的表演不是太过拙劣，就是太过高超了。他点了点我们之间的那个空位，礼貌地询问我：“介意我坐这儿吗？”

得到我的回答后，他捏着酒杯，坐在了我的身边。他已经收拾起了刚才的失态，此时展露出一种温和文雅的气质。他开口想说些什么，几次三番后，他先一口饮尽了杯中的酒。

喝过酒后，他定了定神，终于开口了。

“我是一名小说家。”

“前一阵，我写了一个故事。投了很多次稿，但都被拒绝了。我很想知道它为什么会被拒绝……您介意听听吗？如果能给我一些建议，那就再好不过了。”

一听就是胡诌的借口。我很想回敬他，如果你的故事也只有这个水平，被退稿的原因恐怕已经找到了。酒保把酒放在了我手边，去另一边服务了。我抿了一口酒，对眼前这个男人找借口的能力实在不敢恭维。我只能再把刚才的话重复一次，如果我是他这次的目标，那么他的表演不是太过拙劣，就是太过高超了。

但既然我已经坐在这里，对方又摆出这副投我所好的模样，我也就暂时把我的一切疑虑丢在一边，决意先专心地听完这个故事。

这是一个关于忍者的故事。

它的背景很宏大，五个大国、相对应的忍村与忍者体系，他只是简略地叙述了一下背景，就很快进入了正题，但我立刻就从细枝末节中发觉，他对这个背景构思得一清二楚，显然是费了大力气，仿佛在遥远的地方的确存在这样一个世界。仅仅几句话，我就有些相信，他或许真的是一位小说家了。

故事发生在一个叫木叶的忍村。彼时战火连绵，情势紧急，前线战况胶着，能否截断后勤的补给与支援，就成了木叶是否能够胜利的关键。其中一个叫神无毗桥的地点，正是支援路线的重中之重。

故事的主角名叫旗木卡卡西，是一位罕见的天才。年仅十二岁，就已经被委托成为小队的队长，需要在老师波风水门的带领下，与另外两名同伴宇智波带土、野原琳一起，完成摧毁神无毗桥的任务。

一旦开始讲述之后，他最先见到我时出现的犹豫很快消失殆尽，作为小说家的气质就显现了出来。他的语调、语气与讲述的轻重缓急，实在是让人听了倍感舒适。几名角色的性格与情感纠纷，也是活灵活现、引人入胜。要我说，这个故事一定在他的脑海里构思、复现了无数遍，所有段落与细节一应俱全，不然，绝做不到在谈话中叙述得如此清晰明了。

他讲到，野原琳被敌方俘获，波风水门被敌方牵绊，接下来是选择营救野原琳，还是继续任务，全看宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西的决断。两位少年的意见有了分歧，作为队长的旗木卡卡西认为任务第一，宇智波带土则认为，不能保护同伴的忍者，连渣滓都不如。

最终，旗木卡卡西被宇智波带土说服，两人一齐前去营救野原琳。然而由两位少年对阵敌方数位忍者，还是勉强了一些。旗木卡卡西为此失去了左眼，而带土为了琳与卡卡西，在逃脱中失去了生命。

最后这段情节，他讲得非常细致。如果说前半段故事只花了数十分钟，那么最后这些情节，足足花了他一个小时有余。从两人的理念冲突、到最后和解，以及旗木卡卡西如何为了保护带土而被刀划伤左眼。由于失去一半视野的缘故，又是如何导致带土被巨石压住；还有带土死前的嘱托与赠送眼睛的行为，就连我都感到了十足的震撼与悲痛。

在听到卡卡西的左眼被刀划伤，带土又将眼睛赠予卡卡西之时，我不由仔细观察了一下他的眼睛。发觉他两只眼睛的瞳孔，的确有着不大不小的差异。平日里只是一扫而过，的确不会发现，但只要稍稍留神观察，很轻易就能看出差别。

另外值得注意的是，即使这个故事并未提到情爱，我还是从他的叙述中敏锐地察觉到，这位旗木卡卡西，对宇智波带土怀有一种极其隐秘的关注与倾慕。

因此，我饶有兴致地问：“这个叫带土的男孩……我很像他？”

他一愣，刚才娓娓道来的从容立刻无影无踪。他沉默了一会儿，苦笑着说：“您很敏锐。”

“很像，尤其是眼睛。”他这么说着，用一种眷恋与不舍的眼神，柔和地注视着我。我甚至怀疑下一秒，他极有可能抬起手，用抚摸情人的手法，来抚摸我的眼睛。但他什么都没有做，很快就垂下眼，用繁密的睫毛掩盖了其中的所有情绪。

再抬眼时，他又回到了温和且宽厚的神色，他询问道：“您是怎么知道的呢？”

“这样一个故事，别说是被退稿，您要是将它出版，恐怕只有脱销一个结果。”我笑着说。

所以他特意将这个故事告诉我，只能是因为我与带土很相像了。这一点我没有说出口，但从他的反应来看，他显然明白了我的意思。

“我听说一个好的小说家，能够从无到有、构思一个虚拟的人物。从外貌、形象，到他的生平与结局，平日里的小爱好与小习惯，事无巨细，就好像这么一个人真实存在一样。其中又不乏有一些小说家，在创作的过程中，就这样爱上了小说人物……”我说，“我只有一个问题，这位宇智波带土，是真实存在的吗？”

“……是的。”他回答说，“他存在过。”

“所以，在这个故事背后，还有另外一个版本的故事。”我说。

他悲伤地看了看我，然后无言地点了点头。

我看了看时间，已经临近半夜。如果再晚一些，街上空旷，就很容易被人无心记下特征了。如果要把人带回家杀掉，还是应该趁着尚且有人流涌动的时候。我其实还有些理智，以忍者作为故事的背景，要寻觅它背后的真相，只能是对应警察、杀手这些危险的职业。在尚未知道对方的深浅与目的之时，最好的办法是与他道别。然而，我的兴趣已经完全被刚才那个故事勾了起来，诱饵固然直白，我却完全没办法抵御这份诱惑。无论如何，我都想知道这背后的故事又是怎样的。光是想想他讲述故事的才能，我就为接下来能听到的故事感到心动不已。况且，从他至始至终的表现来看，我倒更愿意相信，他只是为死去的恋情所困，从我身上看到了带土的影子。至于他是否看出我是个杀手……那重要吗？如果他能死在我手上，恐怕对他来说，甚至可以称得上是一种解脱吧。

我想了想，对他说：“要去我家吗？”

我从他眼中看到了一种突如其来的星光，但那星光又在转瞬间熄灭。他的神色怔怔的，有几秒没有回神。我猜他的带土曾经也这样对他说过。

他点了点头，将钱压在吧台上，跟着我出了门。

为保安全，这家酒吧自然不会离我家很近。但我又不想坐出租车，假若被记录下我与这位即将消失的陌生人同乘的记录，怎么说也有点麻烦。刚巧，他似乎也无意于坐车，我就提议趁着夜景，一起散散步。

他同意了。我俩在路上走了一阵，我实在难忍好奇，于是提议继续另一个版本的故事。

“现在就要继续吗？”他有些诧异地说，四下看了看周围并不密集的人群。犹豫片刻，他点了点头，重新开始了叙述。

这次，他直接了很多。

故事有关于两位杀手。这次没有了过多的背景与铺垫，他匆匆叙述了旗木卡卡西孤独与平静的过往，又讲到旗木卡卡西与宇智波带土的相识。前半截平淡得仿佛是个随处可见的地摊小说，其中固然有些欢快与逗趣的情节，但与第一个故事相比，实在逊色不少。我耐心等待着，直至说到宇智波带土要求旗木卡卡西寻找一位五年前作案的女性杀手，我意识到，精彩的部分要来了。

野原琳，这位绕不过去的女性再次出现在了故事中。与上一个故事不同的是，琳死在了五年前的夜晚。宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西一路追查，两年期间，数次与这位杀手擦肩而过，却始终没能够到对方的影子。等抵达我家时，故事正进行到最为关键的地方——二人找到了那个女人七年前的住处。

我迫不及待想知道后续是什么，此时也只好强压下期待，先将他迎进了门。我招待他坐下，不动神色地锁好门，询问他要水还是要酒。他要了酒，这当然更好，酒精能很好地掩盖药剂的味道。我在他的杯壁上抹了致幻的药剂，将酒放在了他的面前，请他继续说下去。

“带土打开柜门，抖了抖衣柜里的斗篷，”他抿了一口酒，“于是……一团黑色的头发掉了出来。”

“难道是假发？”我看着他的喉结一滚，将酒咽了下去，内心中的惶恐与谨慎就没了大半。我心里盘算着一会儿要怎么杀他——这样俊美的人，还是应该死得艺术一些；果然还是该用铁丝勒出血痕，再把他吊上房梁——嘴上却惊讶道，“这个女人并不是黑色长发，这样说来，能够追查的特征就更少了。”

“是的，您真是一个很好的听众。”他对我笑了笑，感谢了我的配合，“带土也意识到了这一点，他在房间中搜寻了一遍，又相继找到了一些衣物与球鞋。他很快意识到，他追查的女人——其实连性别都不能确定，唯一可以肯定的是，那是一位罕见的少年杀手。”

听到这里，我不由地笑了：“七年前……这在年纪上，不就和上一个故事一样了吗？莫非杀死野原琳的凶手，是十二岁的天才旗木卡卡西吗？”

如果是这样，这个故事对于宇智波带土而言，未免是个太过可恶的玩笑了。考虑到上一个故事的情节，我满以为我这随口一说，只会得到他的含笑否认；要我来说，故事的发展恐怕是带土的误会，他们的争吵，最终在与那位幕后杀手决战之际，带土死亡，并将眼睛赠送给了旗木卡卡西。然而令我惊异的是，他眨了眨眼，突然做出了一派与他表现出的温和气质全然不同的天真模样。

“呀、答对了。”他笑着说。

在我做出反应之前，一把消音手枪先我一步，顶在了我的脑袋上。

“嘶……你的药还挺够劲的。”他把一小团纸巾吐回了杯子里，显然是趁我不备，将它压在了舌下。他吐着舌头，抬手扇了扇风。如果说他一直表现得像是一位沉稳忧郁的成年男性，那么现在就已经一扫刚才的气质，成了一个吊儿郎当的疯子。

我意识到我招惹上了不得了的人物。最开始的预感居然成了真。唯一让我费解的是，我实在想不通他为什么要绕这么大的弯子，来对付我这样一个二流杀手。

“等一下，故事还没讲完，”察觉到他想要扣动扳机，我努力镇定下来，对他说，“至少在我死前，让我知道这个故事的结尾吧？”

我试图寻找他的破绽，却发现他的站姿虽然随意，实际上却阻断了我所有反击的可能。所幸他没有要求我举起双手。我的手藏在口袋里，暗中摁亮手机，给朋友发出了求救的短讯。接下来所能做的，就只剩下拖延时间了。

“结尾？结尾嘛……我和他反目成仇，他划伤了我的眼睛，我杀了他。”他耸了耸肩，“就这么简单。”

“怎么会……那第一个故事呢？”我说，“既然结局就这么简单，你又为什么要给第一个故事那样的结局呢？按常理来说……” 

“哦，那个。”他轻浮地打断了我，下一秒，语气却又变成了那位气质宽厚的小说家，他温和地说，“琳死了，他也死了，但我不想让他和琳在一起。原本构思时，我希望琳在事故中死去，他和卡卡西活下来，为琳复仇，获得战争的胜利。可是，您也知道……小说人物都是有自己的灵魂的。他不愿意和卡卡西在一起。所以，我只好修改了结局，让琳活下来，让他死了。”

他说着说着，又成了那副吊儿郎当、满不在乎的口吻。但他看着我的眼中却又浮现了那种眷恋与不舍。然而这眼神放在现在这个时刻，我却莫名感觉到难以描述的病态与痴迷。我蓦地有些心惊，想说些什么时，他却突然笑了一下：“你不会当真了吧？骗你的，那只是我十二岁看过的忍者漫画书而已。”

“我还记得那个故事画在第三册第十页呢，怎么样，要不要我烧给你？”他笑嘻嘻地说，“还有要问的吗？”

“看来已经没有了，那么——”

“等等！我还有一个问题！”我满头大汗，连忙说道，“为什么、为什么你要对我下手呢？我是说，以你的水平，要对我下手，根本不需要花这么大的功夫。可你却特意在我常去的酒吧等候，甚至费尽心机打探到我喜欢听故事的癖好，又编了这样两个故事……”

“是啊……是啊，为什么呢？”

我没想到的是，他居然收敛起了笑嘻嘻的表情，茫然地看着我。他甚至收回枪，用握着枪的手的手背一下下地敲着自己的头，神经质地在屋子中间打着转，好像是想让自己冷静下来。

大好机会，我不知道他有什么毛病，做杀手这行的，谁没有点奇怪的举动呢？我趁他发疯的间隙连忙掏出了茶几下的手枪，然而一抬头，他正幽魂似的看着我，黑洞洞的枪口跟他的眼神一起，正瞄着我的眉心。

“你说，为什么呢？”

原本我抓心挠肺感到好奇的事，此刻却成了我的救命稻草。我有预感，假设我能够说出什么让他满意的理由，他说不好会放过我。然而盘旋在我脑中的，只能是我和宇智波带土长得相像这一答案。我实在想不出别的，正准备用这个答案赌上一把，就在此时，我却突然看到，由于他刚才使劲地敲打自己的脑袋，那一头棕发居然有些微凌乱与歪斜，散落的鬓发中，经月光一照，居然隐隐显出一丝银色的光。

他注意到我的目光，于是无所谓地扯下了那头棕发，把假发丢在了我的面前。

他居然戴着假发，而原来的发色，是罕见的银色。

银发、银发……还有单眼的伤疤……我目瞪口呆，失声喊道：“你是H市的阿飞！”

我的脑中又猛然想起故事中的那顶黑色假发，以及他那玩笑般的结局……电光火石间，我突然抓住了想要的答案，我说：“你才是宇智波带土！死的人是旗木卡卡西——”

他的神色没有变化，但指着我的枪口却垂下了一些。他点了点头，说：“这和我绕这么大一个圈子来杀你，有什么联系吗？”

我心中稍定，看来我的答案近了一些。我整理了一下思绪，对他说：“旗木卡卡西杀了野原琳后，在你身边瞒天过海，潜伏了两年。在此期间，你对旗木卡卡西渐渐产生了感情，但在他杀害野原琳一事暴露后，你却无法接受现实，杀了旗木卡卡西。”

我说到这里，他已经重新坐了下来，把枪放在了我们之间的茶几上。

这一下，我着实受到了鼓舞。我不敢冒险，刚才他背过身去，都能立刻察觉到我的动作，更何况是现在他一手就能够到枪的境况。我只好继续说下去：“你所爱的人，你一个都没能留住。所以，在第一个故事和第二个故事里，死去的都是宇智波带土……”

“我听朋友说过你的名号，你这样的人，肯定有自己的情报网。你听说我喜欢听故事，所以编了这两个故事，过来考验我。”

“考验？我为什么要考验你？”

“你想听我说出真相。”我笃定地说，“你不敢面对现实，你想听我说出旗木卡卡西已经死了的事实……”

“我不敢面对现实，你还敢这么直接地告诉我真相？”他咧嘴一笑，轻松地说，“你不怕激怒我吗？”

“反正逃不过一个死，激怒你是死，说得不对也是死。”我说，“倒不如直接说说事实吧。”

“有道理。”

他点了点头，对我表示了肯定。我心中暗暗松了一口气，同时不免飘起一丝小小的得意。我看得出来，我猜对了答案，他也的确喜欢这个答案……我明白我已经跨过了这场考验，但我还没来得及享受一秒劫后余生的快感，他又突然抬眼看向我，以一种极其礼貌的语气询问道：“旗木卡卡西喜欢宇智波带土吗？”

我的心又吊了起来。我揣测了一下他的意思，又回忆了一遍两个故事中的旗木卡卡西，随后谨慎地回答说：“当然，这是毋庸置疑的。”

他神色满意地点了点头。这一下，我彻底放下心了。

“那你觉得，宇智波带土喜欢卡卡西吗？”

他又礼貌地询问我，我点了点头，回答说：“喜欢……”

——一声沉闷的枪响回荡在屋子中。

阿飞握着枪，看着面前瘫倒在沙发中的尸体。一行殷红的血正从尸体的眉心滑落，他盯着对方被子弹开了个口的额头，仿佛能从那个空洞的口子里看到白的脑浆。他看了这具尸体很久，伸手从对方的口袋里拿出手机，发出了一切平安的简讯。

“说什么废话……”

他丢下手机，在一片寂静中理所当然地收起了枪。

“他当然喜欢我……活着的人里，他最喜欢我。”


End file.
